


Day 4- Masturbation

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Series: 30-Day nsfw Challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Thoughts, Imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine





	Day 4- Masturbation

It had been a day and half. John angrily rubbed his temples as he thought of the aggravating detective who had left him a small note when he was asleep saying he would be gone for three days due to something family related and that to not worry since Mycroft would be with him. John knew that when it came to the Holmes family, meet-ups were not commonplace or regular so the fact that Sherlock, and Mycroft at that, had to depart to see their parents was an emergency situation John understood but did not like whatsoever.

John huffed. He had hoped at least to meet Sherlock’s parents one day considering that he and Sherlock had finally come out as lovers not but a few months ago. Lestrade had not even been surprised and Mycroft, John knew, had more likely than not already figured it out as soon as their first time occurred. John scanned the flat, certain that a hidden camera was somewhere but never truly figuring out where. It bugged him at first but he finally just had to get over it, thinking to himself that if Mycroft wanted to worry on his brother’s safety so much then he can watch his same said little brother being pounded on the couch or either of their chairs. The thought made a smirk curl on John’s lips as he recounted a previous visit of Mycroft in the flat and fastidiously avoiding John’s chair in favor of standing.

 It also brought within him a welling of longing for Sherlock that manifested in imaginative and racy thoughts on what he would do to Sherlock upon his return. The dirty thoughts running through his head caused him to shift on his feet, a growing erection becoming noticeable in the front of his trousers.

Deciding that since Mrs. Hudson was downstairs and not mind to bother him anytime soon, John decided to take a shower and have a thorough wank to clear his mind of the thoughts that had begun to permeate his senses.

He decided to shower in the bathroom adjacent to Sherlock’s room since the shower stall was bigger than his own. After placing a towel on the rack John undressed and turned on the water, waiting until it was sufficiently warm before stepping inside. Since he was by himself and already had the bathroom door shut he kept the shower’s long sliding door halfway open to let the steam out into the room. Out of habit he positioned himself behind the half of the doorway that would still block him just in case Mrs. Hudson did indeed try to enter the bathroom. Goodness knows he would not want to give the old landlady a heart attack.

John adjusted the temperature up, humming contently as the hot water poured down on him as he gripped his cock and started a slow stroke back and forth from base to tip, giving himself a liberal squeeze at the tip and watching his pre-come be swept off quickly by the water. John imagined Sherlock with him, up against the tiled wall with his face pressed to the diamond pattern and John thrusting deep into him until that pattern was imprinted onto Sherlock’s ridiculously beautiful cheekbones. John moaned, his cock achingly hard at remembering the sounds Sherlock’s deep moans had made in the echo of the bathroom.  More thoughts rushed in, thoughts of Sherlock instead pounding into him, using his taller height as an advantage to get deeper into John’s arse.

With a guttural slow moan, John pumped himself harshly and reached a hand around to insert one then two fingers into his hole, stretching and fucking himself on his fingers. Finally the rush of sensations and heat of the water overtook him and caused him to climax with a shout before a pleasant shudder passed through him head to toe. He withdrew his fingers from his arse and let water run over his hands for a moment before adjusting the temperature up more upon noticing it had cooled. John felt his member slowly settling to rest against his thigh and breathed a long sigh to calm the rest of his body, which had heated up considerably under the exertion.

The rest of John’s shower went by quickly, with John scrubbing himself clean and washing his hair. When he was done he stepped out of the shower and into the steamy room to wrap a towel around his waist tightly. On his way towards the door he picked up his clothes and scolded himself for not bringing another set, knowing now he would have to get upstairs without blinding Mrs. Hudson.

John opened the door to see none other than Sherlock leaning smugly against the opposing wall, arms crossed and a knowing smile playing on his lips.

John cleared his throat and attempted to escape the almost feral look Sherlock was giving him, “I thought you were away for another day and a half.”

It was to no avail for Sherlock lithely moved to block the hallway and replied drolly, “Oh it turned out to be nothing serious. However, there is something else I have need to attend to.” The detective’s eyes lit up mischievously at the last part of his statement as he stepped forward to usher John closer to the bathroom door, which had been left open.

“Oh?” John asked, smiling up at Sherlock and feeling his feet step back across the room’s threshold, “And what would that be?”

They had both entered the room and Sherlock closed the door with a not-so-subtle thump as he stated, “To give you a proper fucking.”

Thus John ended up having to take two showers that evening. Not that he was complaining, of course.


End file.
